Material Wealth
by Puffy Tribulation
Summary: This is a complete deviation from the game canon, so don't look for any connection! And yes, as much as people are getting tired of this, this is another Yurice fanfic from yours truly puffy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Shadow Hearts and all related characters belong to Aruze, Nautilius and Yaddah! Yaddah!

(OoO) **Material Wealth** (OoO)

(o) Chapter 1 (o)

Alice sighed to herself and rubbed the tired aches from her back as she slowly walked back home. It was late afternoon, and the sun has almost set, casting long shadows of the delicate woman as she headed back to the little cottage she called home.

Her father was a tenant farmer on the vast lands owned by the Hyuga. Ever since her father died on that horse accident, Alice lived all alone. The master of the estate was kind enough to let her stay in the cottage, even refusing to accept the lease payment that she insists on paying. But Alice was too proud to accept charity from anyone, it's her only fault, she was so used in being the giver that being a receiver felt alien to her. So she hired herself as a servant in the Hyuga household, this way she won't be beholden to anyone for her food and shelter.

The aromatic scent of herbs greeted her as she walked past her small garden…rosemary, sage, basil. She longed to plant flowers too, but she needed vegetables to put in her table so instead, she planted carrots, cabbages, tomatoes and a bit of eggplant.

The little stone cottage with its thatched roof and oval windows held a rustic charm that soothes her senses. It was built for a small family, but since both her parents are gone, the house became more and more lonely, until the day she found the dog Buffoon. He is a huge white dog of unknown breed, just a few generations away from his wolf ancestors, but he's fiercely loyal and became her best friend and companion. Sure enough, just as Alice walked down the lane, she could hear Buffoon scratching the front door in anticipation of her return.

She kept the big mutt inside the house, because the neighbors were all afraid of him, even threatened to shoot him down.

As she drew nearer, Buffoon became more ecstatic, barking happily.

"Yes…yes I'm home." Alice called out laughing as Buffoon whined impatiently. "Settle down tenderfoot or you'll break down the door."

Alice fished for her key in her pocket, blowing away the long wisps of hair that fell over her eyes. Suddenly she felt her skin crawl, as if the air was all of a sudden charged with electricity. She didn't know why she felt uneasy, and with rather shaky hand she fitted the key to the door, even Buffoon was barking urgently, he must be sensing something out of the ordinary too.

But before she could turn the key, a sudden thump on the roof scared the wits out of her. She looked up automatically to see what fell on the cottage roof, only to see a creature from hell fall head first to the ground. The monster flapped his wings just in time to break his fall partially and he landed on the dirt without further aggravating his injuries.

Then before her startled eyes, the winged beast slowly changed shape, taking the form of a…man.

"Help…me." He said weakly, he got a bullet wound on his shoulder, another grazed his temple, barely missing vital parts, and blood gushed out making him weaker both from pain and loss of blood.

Alice knelt down before him, a part of her was deathly afraid of this man who was capable of transforming into a monster, while another part of her urged that he need help badly. Buffoon barked wildly, sensing that his mistress is no longer alone.

The soft side won, and closing her eyes, Alice murmured a few words of incantation, sweeping her hand which glowed with bright light over the unconscious man's wounds.

She healed his injuries without leaving scars, it was as if he had never been hurt in the first place. The bullet wound was the hardest to heal, for she had to will the metal to surface out of the wound first before closing the jagged edges of torn flesh.

With a sigh, Alice opened her eyes and studied him. Buffoon was madly shaking the door, demanding to be let loose.

"It's all right." She said to her dog as she stood up, still studying the man before her. His clothes were torn, leaving him exposed, but a man's privy isn't alien to her, for she had often assisted in sick rooms. Nevertheless, there was something unnerving seeing an unconscious man's body like this. Alice untied her apron and dropped it on his waist to cover his nakedness, it might be late for modesty, but the man needn't know about that when he wakes up. As if compelled by some unknown force, Alice continued to gaze down at him.

_Handsome as sin._ Was her first thought, Alice shook her head as if to clear her mind. He was magnificently built, all sleek muscles and healthy, tanned skin. She remembered the words her mother used to tell her long ago…_Sin is always disguised in beauty, for if it were ugly what mortal would be tempted? _

Hah! Alice thought, if sin indeed wore flesh and walked on earth, it would take this man's form. So devilishly handsome and virile enough to make any girl swoon, well not this girl! Alice thought rebelliously. Oh no, she's not going to fall for his sensuous lips and patrician nose and arrgh those heavy, thick eye lashes that would make any girl envious.

Well, she shouldn't just stand here while he shivers in cold, but he's too heavy for her to lift and Buffoon would no doubt love to chew his rump…but when she recalled how he had transformed into a monster, worried Alice. This man could be a danger to herself.

As it happened, the matter was taken completely out of her hands when the stranger on the ground stirred.

_Well then_, Alice thought in mutiny, _if this creature decides to send me to the otherworld, I'll be sure to take a piece of him with me_! Cautiously she brought out her pocket bible, her spells won't be that strong but it's better than nothing.

Eyes that were neither blue nor green but somewhere in between, met her violet gaze. _Such beautiful eyes_ Alice thought idiotically, before she caught herself. Dark haired and bright eyes…a combination that has always appealed to her.

The man blinked several times, disoriented for a minute. Suddenly he sat up with a start. Then he turned his head upward to meet his benefactor.

The sight struck him dumb, of course he had seen women more beautiful than her…but as she stood there, grasping a small book to her chest, the setting sun behind her casting a red glow over her, making her hair shine as if on fire, while it enhanced the contrast of the creamy perfection of her skin with her radiant eyes…he felt something very much close to awe sweep over him.

He tried to swallow down the sudden constriction in his throat, unsuccessful to dislodge the knot, he tried again. He was aware that he must have looked stupid to the woman looking down at him, but he no longer cared.

He thought to himself that she was the prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes upon. With the palest shade of blond hair and the most radiant violet eyes, she looked like an angel—a most distracting angel! She wore a dress that she had obviously outgrown, the hem was too short and the puffy sleeves a bit tight at the cuffs. The material was faded nearly to an indistinct shade, it might have been blue once or violet.

Her skin is smooth, creamy and he got the irrational urge to feel for himself if her face would be as soft as he imagined, the insane impulse to know how her lips would feel like beneath his made the man shook his head mentally, appalled at his violent reaction, but not even that could dispel the erotic fantasies raging in his brain.

He didn't know where the crazy urges were coming, he never felt this way with a girl before, but he couldn't help looking at her, hungrily drinking in her features, making him feel the way a sapling must have felt when the sun's rays first touched it.

Alive.

Had it been so long since he had bedded down a woman?

And yet, he felt a strange protectiveness towards this girl, she who was a complete stranger to him. The lust he can deal with, but this insane tenderness that welled in his chest? What the hell is wrong with him?

"Well you certainly took your time." She said as she stood directly in front of him, looking intently in his face, making him feel as if he'd drown in her violet gaze.

Thinking that she meant his perusal on her person, the man scratched his head in embarrassment. "I…I'm sorry."

Alice shook her head. "Why? I only meant that it took you longer to wake up than the others I've helped get well."

"Oh." He said, not knowing what else to tell her. Then he noticed the white apron on his lap. It was the only thing that covered him. He felt heat suffuse his cheeks.

"Don't worry lady, I'm not about to make a meal out of you…"He said smiling ruefully, noticing her hesitant air.

For some reason, Alice found herself becoming comfortable with him, not that she trusts him completely…but her instincts told her that he won't harm her, and well at least her senses have never let her down so far…

"Who…who are you?" she asked, looking at his bright eyes.

The man opened his mouth to speak, then a look of utter confusion twisted his face. He opened his mouth again as if to speak only to hesitate once more.

"What's wrong? You can't remember your name?" Alice asked gently.

The man looked at her, horror filling his entire being as he realized he cannot recall anything about his past, his identity. "I…I'm sure I'll remember…just give me a sec."

"Your talisman." Alice pointed. "It might give you a clue."

Obediently he took off the talisman and examined it. The word 'Yuri' and '1890' were engraved at the back.

"Well, did you find anything?" Alice asked curiously.

He shook his head. "It says Yuri and 1890…but it doesn't mean anything." He said.

"Yuri" Alice said. "It must be your name…"

The man look completely lost that her heart clenched in sympathy.

"The wound that grazed your temple must have caused enough trauma for you to forget certain events. But I believe this amnesia is temporary, your memories might still return."

"Is it ok if I stay here for a while until my memory comes back?" The man called Yuri asked.

Alice looked at him, unsure how to respond. There's something unnerving about having a man with her…

"I'll work in your farm, I can build your fences, paint the house, replace the roof thatch…I can even plow your fields." He proposed in a winsome voice.

Alice thought about it for a moment. It would be nice to have a man to restore the place, she was awfully tempted to accept…but what would the good reverend say when he hears that she is harboring a stranger in her house and she all alone and…

"Please?" Yuri asked, his eyes pleading.

It tugged at her heartstrings. The thought of sending him away when he barely knew anything about himself could get him killed. Alice shuddered, the thought of being responsible for his death made the decision for her.

"Well…you are welcome to stay…" She said, smiling at the relief that washed his face making him look boyish. "But I can only offer you the loft in the barn for your sleeping quarters…I…I cannot let you into the house…I live all alone and…"

"You're not married?" Yuri interrupted, the knowledge that she isn't seemed to please him…making Alice shake her head.

"Thank you Ma'am." Yuri said in a heartfelt voice.

"Just call me Alice." She said, walking over to the door. "Stay there while I get you some clothes."

"Alice…" Yuri repeated, making her name sound like an endearment. The sound of his voice seemed to caress her, making her shudder.

Wondering what's wrong with her, Alice pushed the cottage door, deftly caught Buffoon before her dog could bound outside and chew him up.

_I'm just hungry_. Alice said to herself as she closed the door behind her, not looking at him, completely baffled with her reaction to this man she had just met. _I just need to eat something that's all._

She didn't believe it.

To be continued...

(O)

* * *

A personal note: 

Yes peeps if you bother to read this far, there's an issue I'd like to talk about.

A SH co author is discouraged with her lack of reviews, and no I'm not saying who. A little chat confirmed my fears that she decided to 'rest' for a while on her SH fics and concentrated on other genre where readers are more responsive.

This isn't the first time. Some years ago, I have a friend who's good with web designing and is another writer here on ffnet Her pen name is varon. Well on the last site she left on line, varon expressed her disappointment…to cut it short, she gave up her 'on line persona' as she put it because of lack of people's response. Hah! It sounds like she gave up, but the heart of the matter is, lack of review depressed her and eventually she decided to stop.  
Well I guess it all depends on why you are doing it. I mean, I for one writes because it's an outlet for my obsession for Yurice and therefore the reviews are just additional boons for me, but not the backbone that keeps me writing. The thing is, seeing my work on line is like a reward on itself for me, because I'm doing an obsessive act of love. Yeah cheesy I know, but it's true hee hee! But I realize that it's not the same for everyone, like my two discouraged friends, who each have their own reasons for stopping…it saddens me. So please each time you read something, keep in mind the hard work the author had done. Leave a review, even if it's one liner. Heh! I don't care if you won't leave one for mine, like I said, I write out of love, reviews and lack thereof has nothing to do with it. 

Now Fan arts, hee hee that's another thing. I'm a sucker for comments! Right now, I'm basking in delight over the warm welcome I received in Fanart Central, I just joined that site last month and well, not all of them leave comments either Ha Ha! But the thing is, they record the no. of page visits for every drawing so you'd know how many times your drawing was checked. So if you visit there say hello! If you have the time click on my homepage on the profile. There are lots of other fanarts over there, but sadly not too much SH. (Sniffle)


	2. Buffoon, my dog!

(O) Chapter 2 (O)_  
_

_He was running again…past the same, familiar streets of a place that had no name, of unknown location. It was hard to tell whether it's afternoon or morning for the overcast weather denied permission even a ray of sunlight to brighten the place. _

_It was like watching the same movie again and again, only this time he is the actor, and no other living being joined him, except for the cacophony of voices that seem to come from all directions. And like a movie that was immortalized on film, he was helpless to change anything, even though he willed his legs to stop running so he could familiarize himself better with the streets, they keep on moving, heading towards _The Place_, passing through buildings, structures, the same path he had tread past countless times in this repetitive dream/nightmare he could not escape._

_Here comes the part where he stumbles and fall, could taste the dust in his mouth that nearly choked him. But not giving himself a chance to recover, he pushes himself forward, running once more, goaded by an urgency he had forgotten the cause._

_He is fast approaching the corner where he would soon take a right turn that would lead him to the alley or _the Place_. Like before, the aroma of oven baked bread, burnt sugar and cinnamon rolls permeated the air, telling him that this particular structure at the street corner holds a bakery. How many times had he tried to retain the name of that Bakery, only to lose it upon waking up? He tried turning his head as he passed through the said shop, but his body was not his own to command, and he could only catch the bakery's name in his peripheral vision and tried again to store it in his memory…hah! To store a memory while within a memory, is that even possible? But he was soon turning in the corner, heading towards the only alley to the right. _

_The sense of urgency multiplied a thousand fold as he ran down the street. Why he felt this way, the answer lies in that _Place_. Whatever it was, it is of utmost importance that he gets there as fast as he can. _

_Nothing has changed, the discarded crate boxes on the side of the street, the wooden hedges with its faded, tattered-edged posters that enclosed a junk yard, the structure that looked like a pawnshop with a 'CLOSED' sign on its door, even the old newspapers scattered on the cobbled pavement by the wind. He could feel the mad beating of his heart thump harder, louder as he approached the alley. He hoped this time he could catch a glimpse, a tiny peek on what's on that _Place

_But like the others, the dream/nightmare stops just when he's about to turn into that narrow alley. And he would wake up frustrated and floundering on what the hell he should do next._

It was the same for him that morning, waking up from another of those dreams that pestered him mercilessly.

It was the sixth day of his stay in the farm. All of which he'd spent restoring the place as he'd promised Alice.

He had begun working in her place almost immediately; first he repaired the sagging doors of the barn, secured some loose boards on the wall, and surveyed the land to see what else is needed to get started. The plow was rusted and needed to be replaced, he had to break the horse again to accept the bit, the fences needed to be painted, the corrals were unfinished, the roof needed repairs, walls to be repainted, and the fields…good lord! It would be a miracle if weeds would dare grow in them! The soil became hard packed from the sun and long disuse, that it won't even absorb minimum moisture. Tilling the fields meant back breaking labor.

Yuri sighed, what the hell happened to this place? He didn't have to ask her to know that she was indeed down on her luck. Food wasn't a problem, she had tended her own vegetable garden, chicken for meat and eggs, a small apple orchard, a few sheep for wool, and a cow for milk.

Yup, she's mighty self sufficient. The problem was money. She got no money, except for the few coins she managed to earn by selling her hand knit lace doilies at the local market. Her wages as a servant was used to pay the farm's monthly lease.

Yuri sighed wearily, he's tired of those repetitive dreams, no, more like fragments of his past that is likely the key that would unlock his memories of who he is, where he came from. Not knowing his past frustrated him like hell, every time he looks in the mirror, he sees a stranger.

Yuri.

Is that even his real name?

The sound of feminine laughter broke his frustrated thoughts. Yuri sat up from his makeshift bed of hay covered in linen. More laughter reached his ears, stirring emotions he couldn't name.

Scratching his rump in sinful pleasure, Yuri rearranged his 'bed' and pillow. Then with eagerness he did not dare question, he climbed down the ladder and greeted Sukie, the milk cow who shared the barn with him.

He went out through a side door that led to a wash stand. A pitcher filled with Lavender scented water stood beside a neatly folded towel. Yuri smiled in pleasure. No matter how early he rises up in the morning, Alice always made sure that there's water and fresh towel waiting for him to use.

Alice.

She had become his anchor in this storm of chaos that threatened his sanity. He wanted to regain his memories, to know who he is…being half a man is more than enough to drive him crazy, but with her soft, soothing voice, she had calmed him down, reassuring him that his memories would return one day. And for the time being he is welcome to stay.

Yuri wiped his face with the towel as he walked to the edge of the barn. Alice was hanging bed clothes, securing it with wooden pegs, beside her, romping in the grass is the big dog Buffoon.

Yuri glanced down at his left hand. Though no scars marked it, he could still remember the vehemence with which Buffoon chewed his hand only yesterday.

The fight between man and dog had been brief, but scared the wits out of Alice. Yuri knew how much she depended on Buffoon for protection from two legged wolves that prowled about her home. And so far, Buffoon had managed to protect his mistress, but he was barking at the wrong tree.

Buffoon didn't like the intrusion of another man in Alice's life. Now, instead of playing with him, she sat at the porch and talked to Yuri in the evenings…why the man even had the gall to let her wash his clothes for him!

Buffoon didn't like the way Yuri took pleasure in soaking in the big tub every evening, he didn't like the way Yuri wore his shirt, or the way he had folded his pants up to his knees. He hated the way he effortlessly coaxed Betsy to take the bit again, or the way he plow the fields, or the way he collected eggs in the hen house, or the way he milked Sukie the cow, or the way he harvested vegetables in the garden. He hated the man period.

For the most part, Yuri ignored the big dog.

The day of their confrontation was inevitable.

Yesterday, Alice was awfully insistent to climb up the tree a few distance away from the barn, because of the honey bee she thought she had spotted on the top. She keeps an eye out for such honey trees. Yuri wanted to be the one to check, but he didn't count on the girl's stubbornness, and so helplessly, he stood there beneath the tree and waited for her to come down.

There was indeed a new bee hive swarming on one of the branches, and smiling eagerly, Alice slowly climbed down. She was still some feet away from solid ground when she suddenly lost her footing. Instinctively, Alice clung to the trunk for dear life, which did little to stop her from slipping down. Fortunately, her feet finally landed on a stout branch which stopped her descent, and more careful this time, she slowly made her way down until finally got her feet on firm ground once more.

"Are you all right?" Yuri asked, he had watched her near fall with his heart lodged in his throat.

"Yes." She hissed. Her face was too pale and she clutched her left hand as if it pained her greatly.

"What happened? Did you cut your hand? Let me see." He said.

Alice shook her head. "No… no I'm fine really…" But her attempt in smiling ended in a grimace.

Saying something beneath his breath, Yuri grabbed her hand to see for himself. There were no signs of broken skin, except for the red chaffed skin which bewildered him, for he is certain that she is hurting.

Then he found the source of her discomfort. A wood splinter was wedged in the nail bed of her forefinger.

It must hurt her like hell, but strangely enough, she was pretty composed.

"Baby be still." He commanded when she would have pulled her hand away, unconscious of the endearment he had called her.

He took a pair of tweezers from his utility belt and carefully extracted the offending splinter. Alice said nothing though her eyes smarted from the pain. Blood rushed out the moment he pulled the piece of wood, and thinking nothing of it, Yuri took her finger between his lips and sucked.

The metallic taste of her blood enthralled him, made him feel as though he was taking a part of her…and compelled by an unknown force, their eyes met and connected.

Her violet eyes looked almost dreamy, heavy lidded, and Yuri wondered again if she would—

The sudden, angry growl behind them alerted Yuri that Buffoon was going to attack him.

It seemed Buffoon hated Yuri's nearness to his mistress the most. Seeing Yuri standing so close to Alice, her finger on his lips was the last straw for the jealous crazed mutt.

Alice shouted a command, but Buffoon didn't listen for the very first time, he had enough of this two legged wolf taking too much of her time, stealing her away from him…

Yuri tackled the big dog. It wasn't easy for he didn't want to kill the mutt, just show him who is master. Alice screamed as the two rolled in the dirt, she didn't know who got the upper hand, but she didn't want either of them to get hurt. She ran inside the cottage and with shaky hands took out her father's shotgun.

Buffoon was a true man killer, and he easily overpowered Yuri. Yuri grunted from the effort as the massive Hellhound rolled on top of him, seeking his neck.

Then suddenly, man and beast were completely still. Alice rushed from the cottage, gave a sound of alarm as she ran to the pair.

"Whoa! Baby cool down!" Yuri said, eyeing the shotgun as she positioned it.

"Yuri!" She cried through her tears, she was so terrified Buffoon had killed him for sure. But as she crouched nearer, she realized that it wasn't Yuri's throat that was caught in Buffoon's jaws, rather his left hand. But his other hand was clamped on the dog's wind pipe, effectively cutting off Buffoon's air supply.

The beast was too dumb to realize that he was suffocating.

"Yuri you're choking him!" Alice cried out.

"Stay away." Yuri ordered. "Buffoon doesn't understand anything but brute force. I'm just showing him who's the man around here."

Suddenly Buffoon ceased his struggles and went completely limp. Alice cried in dismay.

"You killed him!" She cried.

Yuri pushed the great hound off his body, panting with exertion. "No, he just passed out that's all."

When Alice would have approached her dog, Yuri motioned for her to stay away. He sat on his haunches, waiting for Buffoon to regain consciousness.

Yuri knew the exact instant that the dog came to. With smooth precision, he nailed down Buffoon's head with his foot to the ground when he would have lifted his canine head.

Buffoon whimpered, and looked at who was holding him captive.

"That's right." Yuri said, wiping his brow against his sleeve. "Look at me in the eye and know who is master."

Yellow canine eyes looked at him for a moment in a contest of will. Then finally accepting defeat, Buffoon looked away and ceased struggling against Yuri's foot.

"Yes." Yuri murmured, releasing his head and sitting back on his haunches near the dog. "You're a tough son all right, but it's about time you accepted who's the man in the house."

Buffoon didn't protest anymore when Yuri began to touch him, completely submissive now that he knew who's stronger between them. Yuri ruffled the hairy hide, speaking in a low, soothing voice.

"Go now and chase some silly rabbit, rather than feasting on my hide." He ordered the big beast.

Buffoon got up on his feet, shook his head, and with his tongue lolling at one side, he bounced away.

"Still planning to use that on me?" Yuri asked pointing at her shotgun.

Alice shook her head. "I wasn't going to..." She said softly, placing it down on the ground.

"What?" He asked, unsure if he heard her right.

"Nothing…"

Alice walked nearer to him, took his bleeding hand and healed his wounds as easily as if she was only wiping his skin of smudge. Yuri leaned closer to her, intoxicated with the sweet scent of her hair, nearly giving in to the temptation to plant his lips on her fair head.

But as it was, he simply stood there and basked in her gentle, sweet attention

* * *

A/N 

Okie, after all that talk last chapter about readers, I believe it is only appropriate that I thank those who took their time to review. So here you go!

**Anime-Alee **Yes, I understand sweetie. Ya know what I mean XD

**MikoNoNyte **Kim-san, I really don't know I'm improving, if this is better than the others, it's pure luck! And where's the sappy Yurice fic you promised the last time?

**Bella ** I never had the oppurtunity to thank you personally, so now allow me: Thank you so much for your comments! And yes, I think it is to be expected...or I'll more likely suprise others if I didn't change the rating for this one later hee hee!

** drmaster36 **Thank you for reading and taking the time to leave a review, I hope you'll like this one too XD

**Angelic Kamaria** Hi! When will you write a SH fic? And may I persuade you to write a Yurice? Plz?

The truth be told, I have two other A/U stories written down, but of all the three I have chosen this one...when I having trouble with the Amnesia part , anyway if I don't pull this one right, I'll try again with the other two stories, unless someone shoots me down first! Hee Hee!


End file.
